


Monopoly AU

by bereweillschmidt



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bereweillschmidt/pseuds/bereweillschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this post on tumblr with many AU suggestions, I love Monopoly so here it goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly AU

Steve feels hype. 

 

He had spent over 2 months trying to get in and finally the Howling Commandos accepted him. It wasn’t exactly a “gang”, as his mother would say, but most like a social justice group. They fought for the minorities, and all of them had achieved great stuff at the Student Council.

 

It was his initiation, and the Howling Commandos (he really only had met two of them) promised him that he would meet them all. Steve had his inhaler ready, and his pills for if he had a reaction to any food they were offering. He was finally achieving something, sick or not.

 

He took his bike and rode to Dum Dum’s. He was the oldest and he opened, cheerily as always, the door and let him in.

“Boys!” he called, “Meet Stephen Rogers!” The rest of the pack cheered, lifting their beverages.

“It’s Steve, only.” Steve mumbled.

“OK. Since only Jones and I had met the kid, lift your hands as I call you, yes?” Everyone was gathered in a round wooden table. There were 7 chairs and Steve couldn’t feel his legs anymore, he was too excited. “Well you know me already and Jones, so there’s Morita,” the man lifted his hand, “James and Jacques,” the two boys lifted their hand mumbling in French, “and there’s another James but we call him Bucky.”

“Where is he?” Steve asked.

“He’s always late, his ma’ is a bit—“ he grunted. “Doesn’t matter, we should start without him, kid.” Steve looked at the rest and took his seat next to the window. Jacques was smoking and Steve didn’t want to call him on it, so he just breathed as much fresh air as he could.

 

Shoe, dog, hat, bag of money, thimble.. all of them were ready.

“Here take this,” Morita gave Steve a token, “we’ve lost some pieces but that could be you.” Steve thanked him and smiled. 

James took the role of the bank and started distributing the money to each player.

“Oh, the French are good with money, aye?” Dum Dum said grabbing his bunch of bills. “So, since last time Jacques won, we start there and then to the right.” Everyone agreed and so, Jacques threw the dice. 

 

The first round, without buying anything, was boring. But Dum Dum made it all funny. He called out when someone tried to buy something seeing how distracted was James already by sorting the bills on the box.

“Steve or Rogers?” Jacques asked putting out his 5th cigarette. 

“Rogers sounds stronger,” Morita said, “let’s call him Rogers.” Steve smiled and threw the dice. He got his first 8 steps into the game.

 

For the third round, Jones had already owned a third of the board, and the rest of the Commandos were literally howling. Steve laughed at it and couldn’t breathe.

_Shit_. He thought. _Fuck_. He started coughing and his breathing got noisy. Dum Dum stopped the laughing and looked at him worried.

“Hey, kid, are you alright?” But Steve couldn’t answer. He took his inhaler out, got it into his mouth, pushed the button, and breathed in. The group was in a shocking silence. All eyes on Steve. “Jacques, if you lit one more cigarette, you’re out of the game.”

“Roger that, Dugan.” He answered and turned to Steve. “I don’t mind not smoking, Rogers.” He winked at him.

 

But before they could resume their game, there was a knocking on the door.

“Bucky!” All of them shouted, except for Steve. Jones got up and opened the door. Bucky was surprisingly normal. He was younger than the rest, but still older than Steve. His eyes were locked on Jones’, he was explaining something. Jones just put a hand on his shoulder and nodded, and then Bucky joined the table.

 

Just on Steve’s right. 

 

“Well?” Bucky asked looking at Steve while this one tried to move his token. “Introductions?”

“Oh, yes, he is Steve Rogers. He already knows who you are.” Dum Dum said in-between a conversation with Morita and James. 

Suddenly the room felt silent for Steve. But it wasn’t silent. It was just that he was waiting for Bucky to say something.

“Seems like I’m not going to be the Rookie anymore.” he said. He had this voice that could melt any lady at 4 feet radio. Steve felt chills down his spine and prayed the Lord for his body to answer properly and not to give him an attack.

 

He finally turned his head and looked at Bucky in the eyes. He seemed sad. His eyes seemed sad, because he was smiling.

“Bucky Barnes, nice to meet you.” he winked and Steve felt the blood filling his cheeks. 

“Steve Rogers, likewise.” he tried to smile but only a creepy grin came out. 

“Alright, then.” And the noise came back for Steve.

“Bucky, we’ve already started and it would be—“

“No, it’s okay. I will help my little friend here. Seems like he doesn’t know the tricks you beasts like to play.” Everyone laughed but Bucky only turned to see Steve. And Steve couldn’t keep his eyes off him either.

 

The rest of the game was James cursing if a lot of demands got together, Dum Dum laughing at everything, Jones leading Jacques to bankrupt, and Morita trying to keep himself altogether to not to give away the key properties to the others. And Steve? Well, Steve threw the dice, Bucky moved the token. Then Dugan would make a comment about Bucky cheating, everyone would laugh and Bucky would go “my friend Steve here doesn’t think like all of you, fuckers.” And Steve would just look at him as Bucky would do the same, and both would stare at each other for a fraction of a minute before breaking into chuckling.

 

And Morita would then break the ice.

“Stop flirting with Rogers.” It was flat, in the middle of the joke. Bucky turned, his laughing fading.

“I’m not—“

“Yes, you are.” 

Jacques looked at Steve and nodded, pressing his lips together. Steve now didn’t dare to look at Bucky. He could feel the tension, but tension for what?

“ _Il est un courier de jupons!_ ” James shouted. And of course Steve thought that they thought that he couldn’t understand but he _did_ understand and now he felt like the whole world was crumbling upon him.

“We don’t do that between us, Morita, calm down.” Jones mumbled.

“He is breaking the code, _again._ ” Morita says. Bucky lifts his arms and gets up, walking away.

“Oh, c’mon, Bucky!” Dum Dum calls. “He is joking!” turns at Morita and points him. “Say you’re joking!”

“I’m not, Dugan, I’m sorry.” Morita says. “I’d hate to see this group crumble because he can’t keep _it_ in his pants.” Everyone makes a noise and Steve just feels hot in the face and it’s sitting there watching Bucky. He doesn’t dare to look much though.

“It was a year ago, Jim.” Bucky replies angrily. “It was a _fucking_ year ago and I didn’t know she would sabotage the riot.” The room went silent again.

 

Dugan gasped.

“Oh, well considering _that_ …” Dum Dum looked at Steve then. “This boy has proved us how loyal he would be to us. I don’t think he would end up being a _Molly_.” He grinned and Bucky put his palm on his face.

“You just can’t let go—“

“Barnes, we all learn from our mistakes,” Dum Dum takes the dice and gives them to Morita, “we give you one turn in compensation but that’s _it._ ” Morita nods, takes the dice and buys the last property for his collection, leading Dum Dum to his doom.

 

Everyone cheers and Bucky is back beside Steve. 

 

Morita wins in a turn of tables and Jones doesn’t know if he’s pissed or what because he lost it all. Jacques and James discuss something for the next day, while Dugan joins Steve and Bucky for a moment.

“Rogers, don’t let Morita intimidate you.” he says. “In all honesty, he was one of the first in here and has seen how the _flirting_ affects some members. And you,” looks at Bucky, “Rogers just turned 17, so be a God damned man and try to be decent.” He ruffles his hair and laughs walking away.

 

Steve looks away. He doesn’t want to be hypnotized by Bucky’s sad eyes again.

“I’m sorry for all of this,” he lets out, “I’m not a pervert. It’s just that there was this girl, I let her in our club one day, she got the info and then went to the police. She ruined our riot against the use of animals in products testing.” He shook his head.

“So,” Steve looked at him, “you’re not a womanizer?” Bucky scoffs.

“Where the fuck did you get that?” he chuckles. “Of course not! I just saw you back there and thought that you would be nervous. You looked nervous.”

“I was.” Bucky chuckles and wraps an arm around Steve, so small.

“Don’t worry, these big men are not to be afraid of.”

“And you?” Steve holds Bucky’s hand and takes his arm off his shoulder. “Should I be afraid of you?”

 

There is silence and Steve can’t read something in Bucky’s eyes.

“I don’t know, try me.” he crosses his arms and looks away.

Steve then knows what those eyes dictate: nostalgia.

 


End file.
